Witch Medium
by MovieVillain
Summary: Took place in Buffy season 6, Toritsuka joins forces with Tara's deceased spirit to calm Willow down of her rampage.


"Are you sure you want to do this, Tara?"

Toritsuka didn't expect to have the field trip in Sunnydale going wrong through a witch named Willow. According to Tara's deceased spirit which he came into contact with during the chaos, she's been like this ever since her death by Warren's hands. He totally gets it, especially the evil makeover from her; black hair, black eyes, and black clothes.

Now they're here to calm her down to stop her rampage. Even though Warren, along with Andrew and Jonathan, are now dead at her hands, she will attempt to end her suffering and the world's by bringing on an apocalypse.

"Yes, Toritsuka. I'm sure."

The spirit agreed, and so Toritsuka uses the power of summoning to let her possess his body.

* * *

"Willow!"

The rampage of the grieving Dark Willow has been interrupted when she saw a boy with violet hair trying to interfere with her plans.

"What do you want? Stay out of this!" she tries to shoot a fireball at him, but he immediately blocks the attack with just his bare hands.

"Don't you recognize me?" the boy said in a voice familiar to her. "We kissed each other on our date, and you held me within your arms when I died!"

"Tara?" Dark Willow said in recognition. Giles is never been amazed on seeing a psychic medium trying to talk her down. At least he also recognized Tara is inside that boy's body.

Just then, Buffy, Xander, and Dawn have arrived to see what's going.

"Okay, this is weird," Xander commented first. "Like why did she call that boy Tara?"

"Because he is a psychic medium, Xander," Giles approached them. "This is Reita Toritsuka, and I know him. He's a psychic medium, so he has the ability to see and communicate with spirits that aren't seen by normal people. As of now, he's using summoning to let Tara's deceased spirit into his body, so that she can calm Willow down."

"Wow, never thought of someone like that before," Buffy commented next. "For a girl to be in a guy's body, that would be a squick."

"Yeah, a squick, indeed," Xander agreed on that one.

Even Dawn herself finds that amusing.

"I want you to stay calm, my love," Tara continued talking through Toritsuka. "It's okay, I'm here now. You don't have to destroy the world for me."

"Why not?" Dark Willow said in tears under her black eyes. "I failed you. I couldn't save you. All I could think about was getting back on Warren and those two goons of his for your death. Once that is done, I wanted to end it all. Everyone has suffered: me, you, and them," she points out to Buffy, Xander, and their other friends.

"I know that," Tara touches her hands to give her comfort. "I get it. All of us are suffering, but the question is, can all of us overcome that?" she said the obvious question which got her girlfriend's attention. "Think about Buffy here. She's been suffering a lot of times because she's the Slayer. Or even this body that I'm possessing right now, Toritsuka. He's been suffering a lot of times because he's hasn't gotten any luck on having a girlfriend and his powers can't be turned off, so sometimes he can't even tell between ghosts and living humans. They are suffering, but they managed to get through them!"

"Tara..."

"The point is, Willow, you should try to overcome your own sufferings in life. Ever since you gained powers, you gained confidence in yourself, so that's a start. Also, I kept believing in you after we broke up because of your addiction to magic. Try not to use magic to solve everything. Do what you failed to do when I was alive."

As her words touched her heart, Dark Willow is left crying over her actions, and Tara hugs her to reassure her everything is going to be fine. She even returned the hug, and as a result, her hair turned back from black to red and her eyes turned back from black to white scleras with green lenses.

"Wow, I never thought a spirit medium got through her," Buffy smiled at this moment.

"That's a relief, indeed," Toritsuka smiled as well, having witnessed everything in his head. "I gotta thank you, Tara, for averting this disaster."

The two witches let go of the hug, and the gang comes running to the redhead.

"Will!" Buffy runs first to give her best friend a hug. This also follows from Xander, Giles, and Dawn.

"I'm so sorry I made you guys worried so much about me," Willow apologized while returning the hug from them.

"It's okay. All that matters is that you're okay," Giles reassures her.

After a few seconds, they let go of the hug.

"Okay, Tara. Can you please get out of my body?" Toritsuka asked.

"Oh, okay," the deceased spirit agreed, letting herself fly out of the medium's body, allowing her to be seen by Buffy and her friends even to those who don't have powers.

Just then, Heaven's light is shining on them, and Tara is glowing. Realizing she's going to Heaven, she said her goodbyes to the group, especially Willow.

"Always remember, my love," Tara said with a smile. "I'm always here for you. In here, and in here," she points to her head and chest to let her know that even though she's gone from the living world, she's always with her in mind and heart. Willow nods in acknowledgement. "Goodbye to you all. I'll always be watching you up in Heaven."

Glad that the deceased witch is able to make amends with her love life, she now ascends to Heaven for a job well done. Even Toritsuka is touched by the moment.

* * *

In the center of it all, Saiki is seen wandering calmly in Sunnydale.

 _"Why wasn't I in this fanfiction?"_


End file.
